


Thanksgiving

by hamiltonfics



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltonfics/pseuds/hamiltonfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander can't cook to save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

It’s Thanksgiving. 

Alexander woke up to the smell of cooking, which he liked, and an empty bed, which he didn’t. The John and Eliza shaped spots in the large bed were unoccupied, which he eventually figured out was the reason why he could smell food cooking. 

When he woke up more, he finally lifted himself out of bed. He yawned as he pulled on an old college sweatshirt over his ratty sleep t-shirt and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and attempt to calm his curly auburn hair into a ponytail. It was a struggle, but he managed to get it up and decent looking before he softly padded out of the bedroom and to the nursery.

Philip was curled up in his little bed sleeping still, and Alex smiled at his son. He gently brushed his fingers across Philips’s cheek and his son mumbled something softly, making Alex’s heart flutter. He left his son to sleep, and went to the kitchen.

“Eliza,” Alex hummed as he entered the kitchen. “My wife my life, best of wives, best of women…”

“Coffee is already made,” Eliza replied, chuckling. She knew what her husband was really after. Alexander kissed her cheek and moved over to where the coffee was, quickly adding his favorite french vanilla coffee creamer and a few spoons of sugar.

“How do you drink that,” he heard, and turned to see John entering the kitchen with an affectionate smile on his face. John peeked into Alex’s coffee cup and said, “Is there any actual coffee in there? Or is it just cream and sugar?”

Alex swatted him away and chuckled, taking a sip. “Just because I don’t like bitter bean juice doesn’t make me any lesser of a person, John,” he said and smiled at the taller man.

John shook his head in faux disapproval and grinned at Alex, moving back over to the island where there was a cutting board with apples in the process of being chopped for pie. 

“Hey Alex, will you go and get all the last things we need? I have a list on my desk,” Eliza said and looked over from where she was up to her elbows in potato peels. 

“Of course. I’ll take Philip, we’ll find everything,” Alex said and finished his coffee in a few final quick sips. He set the mug in the sink and kissed John’s cheek, then Eliza’s, and then walked back towards their bedroom. He changed into his comfiest jeans and put socks on, and then went into Philip’s room to wake him up. 

“Philip,” he called softly and moved to kneel beside his bed. “Wake up, kiddo. We have to go shopping for Eli and John,” he said and brushed Philip’s curly hair out of his face. His son sleepily blinked his eyes open and looked up at Alex.

“Do we have to,” Philip said, his voice soft and muddled. 

Alex smiled affectionately and chuckled. “Yeah, kiddo. C’mon, let’s get you dressed,” Alexander said and helped a sleepy Philip out of bed. 

They finished getting ready quickly, and Alex made sure they had everything before they went outside to the car. They drove to the store, Alexander being very careful. He had only gotten his license a year or so previously, because he had grown upon an island, then moved to the city. He had no need.

When they arrived, Alex carried Philip in on his hip. He let Philip pick the cart, and he chose the one that had the plastic shell decorated to look like a firetruck. Alexander smiled and set Philip in the little seat in the front, then they began their shopping. He pulled the list Eliza had written out of his pocket, and thanked god for her neat handwriting. If he had written the list, it would have been nearly illegible. 

First, they had to get stuffing. Eliza had written “just the bagged kind” next to it, so Alex figured that was what she wanted. He got the kind that had the best value and the healthiest ingredients. They moved on to spices, and got the three that Eliza had asked for. That took a little while, with Alex checking the price and the scent of each one to find the nicest ones.

They had to get a few more things, and they went similarly with Alexander spending forever checking each individual brand and all the ingredients and the price until he found what he wanted. He took so long that Eliza ended up texting him: ‘hey. how’s it going? you’re taking a while’.

Alex had replied that they would be home soon, but it was another half an hour before he was ready to check out. 

“Aww, is he your son?” the cashier asked and gestured to Philip. 

Alexander nodded proudly and looked down at his son. “He sure is,” he said and smiled. 

“He’s so cute,” the cashier gushed as she began to scan all of Alex’s things. 

“Isn’t he?” he agreed. He finished checking out quickly and pushed the red cart out to the car. Philip climbed back into his seat while Alexander loaded the groceries into the back of the car, pleased with his purchases. He drove home quickly, only having to swear under his breath at one other driver.

When he got home, he attempted to carry every single bag inside in one trip, so as not to compromise his pride. Eventually he gave up and gave one to Philip, and struggled to carry every single other one by himself. He managed pretty well until he had to open the door.

He dropped the stuffing, but otherwise made it through with limited casualties. “We’re home,” he called, and Philip ran into the kitchen holding the bag with the spices in it.

Alexander carried the bags to the kitchen and set them all down on the last patch of clear counter space, nearly dropping the bag with the cans of cranberry sauce. John caught it, though, and set it on the counter. 

“Be careful, Alex,” John said. “Do you need any help carrying anything in?”

“No, I struggled but I got it all in one trip,” Alexander said, and Eliza laughed. “I dropped the stuffing though, hold up.” Alex went back to the garage and grabbed the sad bag off of the steps and brought it back in. “Here you go, Eliza,” he said and set the bag down.

“You got everything?” Eliza asked, and Alexander nodded. She smiled and kissed his cheek quickly as she began to dig through the bags. “How about you go take Philip in the other room?” she asked as their son tugged on her shirt. Alex lifted Philip with a soft groan and held him on his hip.

He took Philip back into the living room, and sat down on the couch with his son. He leaned against the arm, and Philip settled against his chest with his face on Alexander’s stomach. The young one still looked tired, and Alex smiled and let him rest.

Soon enough, he drifted off as well.

-

When he awoke, It was to John Laurens leaning over him and their son with a mushy smile on his face. 

“John,” Alex mumbled and stretched his arms out. Philip was still settled on Alexander’s stomach, and he made sure not to jostle the sleepy child. John chuckled and shifted Alex on the couch until there was enough room for both of them with Philip curled on their stomachs.

“Sleepy,” John said affectionately and kissed Alexander’s forehead. Their feet ended around the same spot, but Alex’s head was tucked under John’s chin because he was so much shorter than the other man. “Eliza sent me to come tell you dinner's almost ready. I finished my stuff, I think all that’s left is the turkey to finish up.”

Alex nuzzled further into John’s neck and muttered something against his skin.

“What was that?” John said, smiling and looking down at the man. 

“How soon is almost?” Alex repeated, tilting his chin up to look at John, who shrugged slightly. Philip made a noise and caused both of the men to look down at their son. He was waking up from his nap, yawning and stretching. Philip looked up at his dads and carefully crawled up to where they could hug him, which they did. 

“When’s dinner?” Philip asked, leaning his head on John’s shoulder. 

“Right now,” they heard Eliza say from the entrance into the living room. John wrapped his arms around Philip and carefully got up from the couch, followed tiredly by Alex. They walked into their little dining area attached to the kitchen and settled in their usual seats. Philip got a little boost from John to climb up onto his booster seat, making Eliza and Alex smile.

Before they began to eat, they joined hands and Alexander quickly said grace. 

“Shall we share what we’re thankful for first?” Eliza suggested, and the men nodded. “I’m thankful for my family, both the Schuylers and you three,” she began, “And that we’re all happy and healthy and living comfortably.”

John went next, saying, “I’m thankful for you, Alex, and you, Eliza. And you, our son, Philip. Our friends too.” He was smiling, but it faded slightly when he said, “I’m thankful for how happy you guys make me, and how much better I’ve been.”

Alexander reached over and took his hand, and Eliza did the same on his other side. “I’m thankful for that too,” Alex said softly, smiling at John. “I’m thankful for you, and Eliza, and Philip. I’m thankful for how blessed I’ve been, with you guys, and with Washington and my job. I’m thankful for Laf and Herc, and for Eliza’s family; how much they’ve accepted all of us and become family to me too.”

“Philip? What are you thankful for?” Eliza said after they smiled at each other for a moment. 

The young boy looked at his parents and thought hard, then said, “I’m thankful for family, and for Darwin.”

John laughed, looking over at the aquarium housing Darwin, their turtle. “Me too, Philip. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on my tumblr @boughsofjoly i also posted this fic there :)


End file.
